INAZUMA MINAMI
by MARIELA TANIMOTO
Summary: es sobre la historia de como minami llego a los super once y cambio su vida por completo...
1. AL PRINCIPIO

Era una mañana muy cansada , todos los jugadores de raimon venian muy aburridos pero entre ellos estaba kogure, ke se encontraba molestando a los demas haruna:kogure! Ya kedate kieto , no vez ke puedes causar un accidente! Kogure:aaaaaaaa es ke es muy divertido! Someoka: ya kedate kieto niño! Endo: dejenlo en paz, dejenlo ke se divierta... natsumi: claro... como a ti no te molesta... en eso... a kogure se le ocurrio aventarle un pedazo de pan al conductor de la caravana relampago provocando ke este se saliera de control, todo el camion empezo a dar vueltas provocando ke se fuera por un barranco, todos gritaban de miedo en eso por pura suerte, el camion callo bien pero en un lugar muy solitario, por suerte nadie se habia lastimado,,, entrenadora:todos estan bien? Toko:si haruna:por eso te dije ke te kedaras kieto kogure! Kogure:lo lamento no pense ke nada de esto fuera a suceder... lika:estamos perdidos!(abraza a ichinose) amor mio salvame y protegeme! Ichinose: trankila lika endo: como esta el camion? Conductor: muy mal, el motor se daño, y no creo poder repararlo rapido ademas, aki no hay señal fubuki: ke aremos ahora? Entrenadora:esperar, oh buscar si hay algun lugar donde kedarnos... en eso, endo mira el ambiente y se keda preocupado haruna:miren alla, arriba de esa roca! Todos voltean asia donde estaba apuntando haruna y para su sorpresa arriba de ese lugar, habia una niña con taparrabos sujetando una barita, ella tambien los observo muy seria endo:oye tu sab... en eso la niña salta asia el otro lado dejandolos solos endo:espera! No te vayas! En eso todo el ekipo incluyendo a la entrenadora sigue a endo y para su sorpresa , mas abajo de ese barranco ahy una cabaña todos se dirigen hacia ella en modo pensativo... endo: holaaaaaaaaaa! Hay alguien kido: seguramente este lugar esta abandonado en eso un balon de futbol sale disparado de la cabaña pero por suerte endo lo atrapa aunke se cae goenji:endo estas bien? Endo:si muchas gracias, pero , ke fue eso? Kido:oye! Kien kiera ke seas sal de ahy! De pronto se empiezan a escuchar murmuros y en eso sale un señor de unos 30 años señor:oigan ust! A lo lamento crei ke eran el clan yami , ke hacen aki? Podria ser peligroso, porfavor pasen , asi los podre recompensar por haber sido tan descortes pero al entrar todos se imprecionaron ya ke el lugar estaba lleno de muchos balones todos de diferente color y tamaño aunke nadie pregunto nada en eso todos entran a la cabaña , se ponen comodos y empiezan a platicar señor: asi ke eso fue lo ke paso... niño no deberias aser esas cosas... haruna:siempre se lo digo y no me pone atencion.. endo: vaya asi ke a usted le gusta mucho el futbol? Señor: el futbol... en mis años de juventud no lo jugue mucho kazemaru: entonces como explica esos balones? Seño:yo los hago para divertir...ademas ultimamente casi nadie viene aki... en eso se escucha ke algo se rompe y todos voltean asia el lugar... señor:hey estas cocinando? Cocina para mas kieres? En eso aparece una niña rubia de ojos cafes. Con un vestido rojo corto muy bonita, natsumi: es esa niña de las montañas... endo: asi es , es la misma señor:asi ke otra vez fuiste? Esta bien entrenadora: disculpe, kien es esa niña señor:esa niña es mi unika hija endo: ya veo, con ke es su hija señor: si asi es, es mi uniko pariente (mientras la niña le sirve un vaso de agua) la unika familia ke me keda , ella siempre ha vivido conmigo desde el dia ke nacio entrenadora: y a ke escuela va? Señor: a ninguna todos se kedan sorprendidos entrenadora: asi ke... (molesta) no se preocupa ni una sola vez por la educacion de esta niña! Señor:claro, las montañas son su escuela...yo le enseñe a leer y a escribir y a varias cosas mas... entrenadora:y como se llama? Señor: ella no tiene nombre natsumi: como ke no tiene nombre! Señor: esta niña es libre, ademas para ke nececita nombre, si solo vivimos aki ella y yo, solo basta con un "hey tu" o un "ven aki" en eso la niña se acerca a goenji niña:uni! La niña le enseña un pekeño balon con espinas, pero goenji solo se keda extrañado señor: vaya! Parece ke le agradaste! No a kualkiera le da un "uni" goenji: muchas gracias señor:los unis, eran balones usados por los goleadores mas fuertes del futbol aunke era un golpe muy peligroso y mas si lo convertian en tecnica... endo: vaya ... eso no lo sabia... señor:pero ahora ke estan aki(se pone de pie) me arian un favor... endo y los demas tambien se ponen de pie endo:claro! Lo ke guste señor:podrian matarme? Todos lo miran y se kedan imprecionados ante su propuesta incluyendo a la niña...


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1 endo:ke... ke es lo ke dijo...? señor: ke si me podrian matar? Entrenadora:acaso usted... señor:e sta bien... de todas formas voy a morir esta tarde y me gustaria morir con el futboll entrenadora:no se da cuenta! Si usted llegara a morir ke pasaria con esta niña? El señor se le acerca a la niña y le da una bolsa de tela con algo circular adentro señor:toma... tu te encargaras de esto... señor:entonces...(al decir esto la mirada de akel señor cambio de un modo serio a un modo diaboliko) los reto a ke me metan un gol... a mi porteria todos se kedan serios hasta ke... endo: esta bien , si le metemos un gol, dejara esa loca idea... señor:nadie puede cambiar el destino pero... esta bien... todos se dirigen a un lugar ke parecia una cancha, cada uno intentaba y intentaba meterle un gol pero no lo lograban kido:no es posible! Este tipo si sabe jugar futbol! Señor:ke! Acaso no pueden? Haruna:ese hombre es del rango de un maestro aki:asi es... mientras tanto natsumi, miraba a la niña , kien estaba solo observando muy seria endo:yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chikos estan listos! Endo,kido,domon,ichinose,goenji se unieron para hacer una gran tecnica, asi aventaron el balon , kien hiba a gran velocidad...hasta ke,,, °el señor dio un paso en falso kedando en la cima del barranco° asi todos corrieron a ayudarlo pero... ya era demasiado tarde, pero por suerte endo lo tenia sujetado de una mano señor:sueltame! Te dije ke nadie puede cambiar el destino! Endo:pero usted hizo una excepcion! Señor:si, asi es , la hize el señor suelta a endo de una forma brusca provocandose el mismo su caida, todos los del ekipo miraron como moria endo:! endo:ke klase de monstruos somos? Matamos a alguien con el futbol kido: endo... kido señalo hacia donde estaba la niña, kien estaba enfrente de ellos llorando endo:lo...(con lagrimas en los ojos) lo siento... ¡lo siento mucho! En eso,un gran resplandor sale de la nada pero.. ¡vaya! Era el instituto alien kien de nuevo venia en busca del ekipo raimon todos se kedaron en un modo extraño instituto:hemos venido aki porke detectamos algo, algo muy inusual... endo:ahora ke kieren! No les vasto con derrotarnos? Kazemaru:asi es mejor larguense! Instituto:de hecho... venimos por lo ke tiene esa niña todos la observaban muy serios y en eso, ven ke la entrenadora esta alado de ella instituto:asi ke nos lo das por las buenas o por las malas? La niña solo los observa seria sin decir ninguna palabra y en eso voltea la entrenadora la mira entrenadora:v, vendras conmigo? La niña solo aciende con la cabeza en respuesta de "si" instituto:entonces(gritando) sera por las malaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Patean el balon en direccion a la niña pero por algo, por alguna razon inimaginable la niña lo detiene con una patada, todo el ekipo se keda imprecionado mientras ke la entrenadora aun se keda mas sorprendida de lo normal... instituto: (gritando) como es posible ke... un humano tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza! La niña se acerca a ellos y de la bolsa ke su padre le habia dado saca un balon azul cielo con rosa muy brillante , lo avienta y lo empieza a patear de modo ke se acerca a los aliens instituto:ke haces? Alejate! La niña da un gran salto y avienta su balon rompiendo asi un pequeño diamante del cuello de uno de los aliens anteojos:ke gran tecnica! Instituto:ke! Vamonos! Esta vez (gritando) tuvieron suerte escuela raimon los aliens se van y todos se kedan otra vez solos en la cancha punto de vista de la entrenadora: -como no me di cuenta, ningun balon tiene tanta fuerza nisikiera ese color, (sonriendo) ya veo, ese balon no kualkiera lo podria obtener y mucho menos las personas con un mal corazon pero, esa niña la hija de ese balonero tuvo una gran fuerza ke vino de su interior al parecer... la entreno bien...- la entrenadora da la vuelta con la niña detras sullo niña:gracias... entrenadora:gracias a ti... me hiciste ver otro punto de vista...


End file.
